Dragon Tactics Levels/Icestorm Island
The overall number of enemies for each level is constant, but the exact number of enemies of each type can vary from session to session. In these levels no NPCs are offered as allies: you need to choose among your dragons which ones to use. Chilly Challenge Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 8-12. Objectives: * Your Viking must not leave battle * Defeat the Snow Wraith * Optional: Defeat all enemies, then the Snow Wraith chilly challenge (1).png chilly challenge (2).png Freezing Fight Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 10-15. Rewards: * 40 * 110 Objectives: You can get 1-3 optional objectives. * Defeat all enemies. * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: of your dragons name must not leave battle * Optional: Defeat the Snow Wraith within 8 turns * Optional: Defeat the Deadly Nadder within 2 turns *'Optional:' Defeat the hunters within 9 turns Freezing Fight (1).png Freezing Fight (2).png Blizzard Battle Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 15-20. Rewards: * 50 * 120 Objectives: * Defeat all enemies. * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: Defeat the Moldruffle within 5 turns * Optional: Defeat the Zippleback within 10 turns * Optional: Defeat the Snow Wraith within 8 turns Two of your dragons canl be placed on the right side of the battlefield. Blizzard Battle (1).png Blizzard Battle (2).png Teeth of Winter Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 20-30. Objectives: * Defeat all enemies. * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: Defeat the Grim Gnasher within 3 turns * Optional: of your dragons' name must not leave battle Teeth of Winter (1).png Teeth of Winter (2).png Biting Bruises Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 30-35. Objectives: * Defeat all Woolly Howl/Timberjacks * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: Defeat all enemies * Optional: Defeat all Timberjack * Optional: Defeat all Timberjack in 12 turns * Optional: No allies leave the battle * Optional: of your dragon's namemust not leave the battle NOTE: The last Woolly Howl on the extreme left can't be hit until you lure it out of its spot. The black rock it stands on "cover" its action circle, so you can't select it to aim your attack. Be cautious too, because you won't see if you alert it until the enemy turn begins. Biting Bruises (2).png Biting Bruises (1).png Snowy Strife This level is unlocked by playing previous levels. Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 35-40. Objectives: * Defeat the Scauldrons * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: of your dragons' name must not leave battle * Optional: Your Viking must check on the Scauldron nest snowy strife (1).png snowy strife (2).png Winter Brawl This level is unlocked by playing previous levels. Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 40-50. Rewards: * 70 * 380 Objectives: * Defeat all enemies * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: of your dragons' name must not leave battle * Optional: your Viking must visit the Shockjaw nest winter brawl (1).png winter brawl (2).png Shivering Scrap This level is unlocked by playing previous levels. Suggested Viking and Dragon Level: 50. Rewards: *75 *200 Objectives: * Defeat all enemies * Your Viking must not leave battle * Optional: of your dragons' name must not leave battle * Optional: your Viking must visit the Flightmare nest * Optional: Defeat the Raincutter within 14 turns * Optional: Defeat the Flightmare within 10 turns